Ella no lo sabía, yo tampoco
by Taku Martinovic
Summary: Summary Me quede fijamente mirando mi rostro dibujado toscamente por sus manos inexpertas y fue en ese instante que me acordé que en todas mis representaciones pictóricas estaba ella, entonces gire el cuadro de revés para sorpresivamente encontrar la nota


Estaba allí, siempre estuvo allí, para mi, desconocía que estaba tan cerca que solo tenía que alargar los brazos para acariciar los delicados contornos de su adorable rostro y emborracharme en la seductora ternura que irradiaban sus ojazos marrones, y su libídine, aquella lubricidad salvaje a que invitaba su cuerpo esbelto, de senos encabritados y nalgas de buen tamaño. Lo intuía, pero no lo sabía. Solo me masturbaba en el recuerdo de su figura elegante de mujer fatal, en el delirio de introducir aun fueran mis dedos en su intimidad humedecida. Ella no lo sabia, yo tampoco.

Siempre penetro mis ensoñaciones, pero yo culpaba al aburrimiento que me ocasionaban mis ilusiones perdidas, mis soledades olvidadas que me contorneaban un perfil erótico y apasionado de su figura en la somnolencia de mi aburrida cotidianidad para engañarme. Eso creía y no era verdad. Ella también lo desconocía, y seguía autosatisfaciendo mi necesidad de ella, introduciendo mi falo de tarde en tarde en el agujero del tiempo de su presencia física, cuando posaba para mi con su maldito manto blanco que escondía de mi vista ávida aquellos senos cuyos pezones los imaginaba como dos ojos burlándose de mis miserias, de mi mediocridad.

Porque Isabella Marie Swan es la mujer con que todo hombre sueña desde que se encuentra en el antro materno. Aquella mujer que tu conoces para la inspiración, para la excitación de tus sentidos estéticos y sensuales, pero nunca te haces la idea de que pueda corresponderte, te reduces y te siembras pensando que ella es demasiado superior para rebajarse a un ente imperceptible que solo sabe bosquejar campiñas y rostros hermosos. Te crees una hierba rastrera ante un gigantesco roble, y sin embargo ella siempre estaba allí, para mí, y yo calculando líneas, ajustando colores, suavizando sombras, y masturbándome de tarde en tarde bajo la sombra omnisciente de su hermoso cuerpo, el que me imaginaba con sus esbeltas y largas piernas abiertas desplegandose frente a mi sexo agarrotado e indigno.

Cuando iba de tienda me llamaba al móvil para que le recomendara un perfume de estación o el color de una blusa, de un pantalón. Yo no despertaba de aquel letargo insólito que no me permitía verla en el derrotero de mi vida, de mis quereres, de mis intimidades. Fruto de sus viajes al extranjero debo poseer la mas completa colección de jazz alrededor del orbe, porque ella advertía que me nutria de jazz en el desayuno, la comida y la cena. -¿Que mujer sin estar enamorada puede complacer a un insignificante pintor y pianista con regalos que tocaban tan hondamente su corazón? Y sin embargo, la masturbación, la maldita masturbación transitando el caminito de placer que debía existir desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis me cegaban, no me permitía mirar más allá de mis delectaciones inmediatas y egoístas.

Por esas razones no lo sabia, pensaba que aquellas finezas, esos regalos, obedecían a su agradecimiento por haberle enseñado las perspectivas y demás técnicas para dibujar rostros humanos sin deformaciones angulares. Y no paraba de masturbarme pensando en sus senos imponentes, en sus largas piernas abiertas para mí y en la imposibilidad de saborear aquellos licores profanos. Y me dejaba arrastrar por el entusiasmo poético, ella era la musa, la encantadora muchacha que aparecía borrosa en todos mis cuadros. Ella no lo sabia, yo tampoco. Fue un lejano ayer que accidentalmente tropecé con un cuadro que me era conocido. El primer cuadro que de aprendiz dibujo en mi taller hace unos dos años. La imagen correspondía a mi persona con mi desordenado cabello cobrizo y mis profundos ojos verdes.

Me quede fijamente mirando mi rostro dibujado toscamente por sus manos inexpertas y fue en ese instante que me acordé que en todas mis representaciones pictóricas estaba ella, entonces gire el cuadro de revés para sorpresivamente encontrar esta Nota: Edward, Si algún día encuentras este mensaje, necesito que sepas que llegue hasta el fastidio en la espera de que un día me dispensara la felicidad de hundir tu boca con todo dentro de esta boca mía, para sumergirnos en un beso de una intensidad solo menor al amor tan elevado que ha soportado por ti mi corazón lesionado por tu desdén y tu indiferencia. Me harte de soñarte, de auto complacerme con tu figura engañadora. Jamás volveré a masturbarme por ti, aunque Te amo, siempre te ame. Bella.

Ella no lo sabia, yo tampoco. No la volví a ver, se marcho a un lugar ignorado. Pero inexplicablemente su hermoso semblante sigue apareciendo impreciso en todas mis obras, y de tarde en tarde, y en todas mis noches sigo satisfaciendo mis necesidades amatorias con su recuerdo. Ese es mi consuelo, mi resignación, así como las impacientes perlas de nostalgia que invariablemente se deslizan por mis mejillas cada 21 de Diciembre.


End file.
